


Charlie and Gabriel plays Matchmakers

by kevintraninadvancedplacement



Series: Shitty Destiel oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintraninadvancedplacement/pseuds/kevintraninadvancedplacement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Dean Winchester who Castiel Novak is, the answer would probably be something like this: 'The smartest and hottest guy you will ever meet, seriously.' And then he will blush, try to find an excuse and run away, and then he will probably stumble over every single thing on his way. So yes, it's safe to say that Dean Winchester is one smitten guy. </p><p>And then, if you also ask Castiel Novak who Dean Winchester is, his answer will be 'The hottest nerd ever walking the earth, why?' and put on his 'IWillSmiteYou' stare if you even think about talking to Dean. And now you may think that, oh, they're together. But nuh-uh, they've probably never even talked. </p><p>But one Charlie Bradbury - hrmh, one Queen, if you ask her - is about to change that with a little help from the school's beloved - also Castiel's brother, excuse you - Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie and Gabriel plays Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Just another highschool AU, I don't even know, god.   
> I have so many highschool AU's on my computer on this point, what am I even doing with my life? 
> 
> and oh, uh, I've been working on a longer Coffeeshop AU for a while now, just, fyi - self promoting, I know.   
> And oh so cliche I am, can't really help it though, don't we all love Coffeeshop's AU? 
> 
> Also: Don't write shit at 3am. It'll turn out like this.

_Heat. It was overwhelmingly hot. A body hot on his, hot breath in his neck, someone's moans overpowering his own. Soft lips on his, hot hands skimming over his body. Heat._

Dean Winchester woke with a start, panting hard with sticky briefs, and that wasn't even the worst thing about this. No, the worst thing is that this wasn't the first time it'd happened. Every morning, without fail, Dean have woken up with a sexdream about Castiel Novak still fresh in his mind. And oh, right, Dean has a stupid crush on him. Like, the biggest crush ever, and it doesn't help that he's stupidly popular. But it's just, his _eyes._ And hair, and body and.. everything. But mostly, his eyes. His amazingly blue eyes, they're probably the most beautiful eyes Dean have ever seen. They're like the sky, the ocean, the stars all in the same, and that doesn't even make sense, but it's exactly how they are. And yeah, he's smart and hot and his snakebites shouldn't even be legal, so really, how could one _not_ have a crush on him? Anyway, it's stupid, like really, _really_ stupid for Dean to crush on Castiel Novak. Because Dean's just.. _Dean_. He's a nerd that no one knows, he wears Star Wars shirts and makes references to Game Of Thrones, and he has like, _3_ friends. And Castiel would never _ever_ like Dean back, and that's why it's the most stupid thing Dean has ever done.

''Dean, for fuck sake, we can't be late the _first day_! Wake the hell _up_!'' Sam yelled from somewhere in the hallway.

Dean rolled around to look at his clock. 7.34. Fucking hell, he's gonna ba late if he doesn't hurry. Dean jumps out of his bed and practically sprints to his closet, throwing out clothes in a rush. He decides to wear his nice jeans, the one's that's a little darker than his others, a little tighter, and a plain black t-shirt. He doesn't have time to do anything more than that, so he runs a hand through his hair as he sprints down the stairs and into the kitchen.

''Hey mom, can I wear dad's old leather jacket today?'' Dean says as he picks his lunch up from the table.

''Sure thing honey, but haven't you forgot anything?'' She asks with a smirk on her face. Dean thinks a while before shrugging.

''Your brother? I think his name is, hm, Sam? Do you recognize it?'' Dean swears before running to the stairs again.

''Sammy for fuck sake, it's your damn time to hurry the fuck down, come _on_!'' He yells before grabbing his keys and the jacket. Sam comes running down the stairs just a minute later, doing a doubletake at the sight of his older brother.

''Whoa. Are you wearing dad's old jacket?'' He breaths, before apparently deciding that it doesn't matter and runs out the door. Dean follows suit, slamming the cardoor a little to hard before racing off towards Charlie and Jo's houses. 

***

  
Dean spots him as soon as he walks in the school doors. He drapes his arms over Charlie and Jo's shoulders, saying a quick goodbye to Sam before walking towards his locker.

''So, Winchester, are you actually gonna talk to him this year?'' Jo asks as she shrugs his arm off her. Charlie nods her agreement as Dean chokes on air, turning bright red.

''Are you out of your freaking mind?,'' he hisses ''He's like, the most popular guy in school. And who the fuck am I? _Nobody_ , he doesn't even know that I exist.''

''Oh, he knows who you are, alright.'' Charlie chipes in, nodding her head toward the Castiel who stands against his locker, staring Dean down. Dean looks over at him and drops his other arm and ducks his head, walking a little faster.

''He can stare at people without knowing their damn name, Charlie.'' He mumbles, hurring past Castiel. Jo and Charlie shakes their heads at him before taking each others hand and hurries to catch up with him. 

***

Charlie decides to take the matter into her own hands, because it's no damn way that Castiel just looked at Dean that way because he 'can', alright. And that's why she follows Gabriel out of school at lunch.

''Hey, Gabe!'' she calls, making him turn. He smirks and starts walking towards her.

''My, my, isn't it the Queen? What can I do for you, Charlie?'' he says, stopping in front of her.

''Always the charmer. Listen, down to business. You know Dean right?,'' Gabe nods ''Yeah, he has like, the biggest crush on our beloved Castiel, and it's getting annoying, alright. Anyway, is it, like, any chance that Castiel might, y'know, like him too? And yeah, I know, we're nerds and all that yada yada, bu-'' Gabriel holds up a hand, smirking, cutting her off.

''Is it Dean Winchester we're talking about?'' He asks and Charlie nods a little ''Oh-ho, this is gonna be good. Okay, look, Castiel has been crushing on that kid for like, eh, _forever_. We've got work to do, my Queen.'' 

***

  
Gabriel finds Castiel in the library about 20 minutes after Charlie talked to him. He practically runs up to his little brother, and Castiel spots him almost immediately.

''What do you want, Gabriel?'' He sighs, putting down his book and sitting straighter in the chair. Gabriel smiles and plops down in the chair in front of him.

''Good to see you to, Cassie,'' Casiel sighs and rolls his eyes ''Anyway, look little brother, I need you to get me something in room 412, alright? It's for a prank, - and no, you will not be hurt - but I don't have time to get it myself. So, uhm, go.'' Castiel raises his left eyebrow at his older brother, scanning his face as to find the truth.

''..What do you need? And why can't you ask Benny to do it? Or like, Sam? You know, you actually talked to him before he got together with Jessi-''

''Sam's not the damn point, Cassie. And it's Benny I'm gonna prank, he can't know. Can you _please_ just get it, like _now_?'' Gabriel asks impatiently. Castiel regards him for a minute more before standing up and gatherings his books.

'' _Fine_. But if I, by any means, hurt myself, I _will_ smite you.'' Gabriel smirks.

''Yeah, yeah, now shoo.'' 

***

Charlie runs up to Dean from behind, jumping at his back. Dean catches her easily.

''You've gotten stronger, Winchester.'' She says happily, draping her arms and head over his shoulders.

''Yeah, yeah, sure. Drop the mask Charlie, what do you want?'' He asks. Charlie scowls a little. He knows her too well.

''I just met Sam, he asked me to tell you to meet him in room 412 like, right now, and before you asks, no, he couldn't text you, Jess has his phone and he couldn't find her.'' She says, dragging her face back so he can't see her lying. But then again, he doesn't have time to think about stuff like that when Sam's in the picture.

''What? Is Sammy okay? What the hell happened?'' He nearly yells, making people turn and stare.

''Jesus, calm down Winchester. Sam's fiiine, it's just, uh, Lucifer again.'' She lies and slips down from his back.

''Fucking hell, I'll kill him Charlie, I swear.'' He hisses before taking of in the direction of 412. Oh, this is gonna be good.   
***  
And that's how Dean and Castiel finds themselves in room 412, locked in. Dean sits at the floor, back resting against the door, and Castiel's sitting on a bench.

''Uh, so.. Why are you here?'' Dean asks although he has a good idea.

''Eh, my, uh, Gabriel, my brother, he asked me to uh, come get something for a prank.'' Castiel stammers and blushes a little. Dean refuses to let himself think into that right now. ''And uh, why are you here?'' Dean bangs his head against the door.

''My friend, Charlie, said that my little brother wanted me to meet him here.'' Dean mumbles and drags his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs.

''Wait, Charlie - The Queen - Bradbury?'' Castiel asks, and Dean nods, wondering how the hell Castiel knows her. ''Yeah, Gabriel knows her. Uh, sorry, Dean.'' Dean does a doubletake because wow, Charlie knowing Gabriel? Since when the fu- wait, what? Did Castiel just say his name? Ohmygod Castiel knows his name. And he said sorry. What?

''Sorry for what, dude? It's not exactly your fault.'' Castiel looks down at his shoes and blushes again.

''Uh, yes, I believe it is indeed my fault, and I don't think they're gonna let us out if I don't tell you how.'' He mumbles. Dean almost didn't catch what Castiel said, because wow is he breathtaking. His jeans hugs his jeans in all the right places, his hair is simply amazing and, just - wow. But Dean _did_ catch that, and what the hell?

''The hell are you even talking about, man? If Charlie's involved in this, it's probably my damn fault.'' He begins, then without his permission, his mouth adds very quietly ''Or, y'know, it's your parents fault for getting a damn perfect kid.'' Castiel snaps his head up at that.

''What did you say?'' Dean blushes furiosuly, deciding that the loose tread in his shirt is indeed very fascinating.

''Nothing important.'' He mumbles. Castiel stands up and drops his ass beside Dean.

''Oh, but _Dean_ , I think it's _very_ important,'' he begins and drops his head at Dean's shoulder ''to know what you think about me. Because, if we're being completely honest here - which, y'know, we have to, if we want to come out - I've had a crush on you since freshman year.'' Now it's Dean's turn to snap his head up.

''Y-you _what_?'' He says, turning his head towards Castiel's, only to be met by soft lips on his own. It takes a while for Dean to respond to the kiss, out of pure shock, but when he does, wow. Castiel pulls back all too soon, but it's almost okay when he takes Dean's hand and drops his head against his shoulder again and cuddles Dean into oblivion, both forgetting about school. 

***

  
Outside, Gabriel and Charlie highfives before unlocking the door quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh it's like 4am now so y'know an hour wasted, oups. 
> 
> and yeah all faults are mine and yadda yadda. If it's something incredibly terrible in there, I'll blame it on the fact that it's 4am alright.


End file.
